


The Three Times Louis Asked and the Four Times Harry Told Him.

by stylinurges



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, larry - Freeform, this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinurges/pseuds/stylinurges





	The Three Times Louis Asked and the Four Times Harry Told Him.

“The first time Louis asks him their first single had just hit number one in the US and they all celebrated by buying a six pack of cheap beer and sneaking into Harry’s room. He’s pretty sure it was seventy six percent alcohol talking but somehow the words end up slipping out of his mouth anyway, his lips brushing against Harry’s as the words spill off his tongue.

            “Why do you like me?” Harry looks at him, with glassy green eyes and lips kiss swollen and red.

           “I don’t like you,” he states matter-of-factly, “I love you.” His voice is slow and deep and the words wash over Louis like a warm wave. He wants those words etched into his bones.

           “Love you too,” he mutters, burying his head into the crook of his neck, sucking a mark into the juncture where his shoulder and neck meet and he’s filled with nothing but love and fond for this stupid boy that makes him feel like he could conquer the world.

           They stay like that for god knows how long, exchanging ‘I love you’s in between sloppy kisses as the hours go by and the dark night sky slowly fades from deep violet to light orange. Louis couldn’t think of any better way to spend a night then with Harry. Positive that it’s where he belongs, fitted perfectly with Harry like two pieces of a long lost puzzle.

Xxx

They become bigger than anything they could have ever imagined. Small crowds of screaming girls soon became huge arenas filled with screaming fans. So many things get harder and so many things change and yet Harry stays. He stays through the beards and the rumors and the drama and Louis is so madly in love with him he can barely contain himself.

Xxx

The second time he asks is when they’re on vacation together, in LA all by themselves. No alcohol to prompt the question, but an order from management to make an appearance with Eleanor the moment he gets back. He asks because he doesn’t understand why Harry stays. Stays with someone who can’t come out with him, who can’t hold his hand in public, who can’t call him his boyfriend outside of closed doors. Someone who has to pretend to love someone else.

            “Why do you love me?”

           Harry could roll his eyes, he could brush the question off completely with a simple ‘because I do’. But he doesn’t. Because he’s Harry, and that’s not how he does things.

            “I love you because I’ve never really liked the way my name sounded until I heard it slipping out from between your lips. How your tongue rolls around every letter and syllable, your voice makes it light, gives character to something so dull and ordinary.  I love you because there is no other person that could make me smile just by saying my name. And there’s nobody I would ever want to say my name more than I want you to say it.” He replies giving him a small smile backed by more love then anything imaginable.

Louis really loves this boy a lot.

Xxx

            The final time Louis asks is on the night he considers to be one of the happiest of his life. He can’t help himself, hands fiddling with the ring that now sits at home on his left hand. All these years and he still can’t wrap his head around _why him_ , why is he so lucky? What did he do to win someone like Harry Styles 

“Why do you love me?”

 

They’re lying in the bed and his voice is quiet and he feels so vulnerable, when really he has nothing to worry about, they’re getting _married_ for god’s sake but he can’t _help_ it.

 “I love you because you exist,” Harry replies, sliding his fingers in-between Louis’, lingering at the spot where the gold band wraps perfectly around his finger “and my god Louis Tomlinson do you do it beautifully,” he finishes, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck, lips brushing over his skin and Louis thinks he’s going to cry.

 

Xx

              The fourth time, Louis doesn’t ask, in fact he says nothing.

              He can’t believe he’s in that moment, laying in bed, not as boyfriends, or fiancés, they’re laying there as husbands for the first time and he still can’t wrap his head around the fact that he’s married an angel. Laying there, fingers intertwined, eyes trained on the ceiling and he can barely _breathe_ he’s so happy. It almost startles him when Harry’s voice breaks the silence.

 “Louis William Tomlinson-Styles I am madly in love with you. Have been since the day in the bathroom, will be until the day I die. And I love you for so many reasons, Lou, it’s insane. I love you because you make me _brighter,_  everything about you takes everything about me and just makes it so much _better._ I love you because I don’t even have to talk to you to have a conversation, you just _know_ ; you took the time to memorize things about me that people don’t even notice. I love you because relationships are scary, but with you I knew. I knew that we weren’t going to ever break. I knew I was going to marry you from day one, Louis. I knew from the first time I saw you that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. And, to this day, out of all the things I doubt in my life, I will never doubt the fact that I am in love with you and I always will be.”

Louis doesn’t respond immediately, he can’t. He can’t think, he loves him so much he thinks his chest is going to explode. So, he turns his brain off, just lets the words go.

“Harry Edward Tomlinson-Styles, you made me so nervous. I remember lying there with you, the night after What Makes You Beautiful hit number one, yeah? And just laying there with you I thought I was going to _die._ I was so happy to be there with you. But I was so nervous, nervous that one day I would fuck something up, and you wouldn’t want to be there anymore, be with me anymore. But you never cease to amaze me, you know. I’ve asked you on multiple occasions why, why me? Questions you could easily brush off, yet you don’t and it amazes me. Of all the things you should doubt in your life, Harry. Never, ever doubt the fact that I love you, and I always will love you.”

He means it. Of all the things Louis says in his life but doesn’t mean; this is not one of them. He loves Harry. He’s loved Harry since the bathrooms and hes going to love Harry until he takes his last breath.

 

 

 

 


End file.
